


Больше

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Wartime Romance, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Стиву и Баки наконец-то перепало немного времени наедине. Стив совсем другой, и Баки задумывается, насколько масштабны изменения.





	Больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187679) by [Darth_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire). 



> Слишком много внимания размерам Стива, а Баки слишком много думает.

Баки посмотрел на часы. Он ждал уже больше часа. Стив отослал его, а сам остался подбирать какие-то хвосты в СНР. Он обещал, что не задержится, но Баки уже начинал терять надежду. Он понимал, что Стив теперь важная шишка, и гордился им, но просто хотел пару часов наедине. 

Прошло три недели после того, как Стив вытащил его с базы Гидры, и большую часть этого времени Баки провёл в больнице. Не считая украденных мгновений, когда медсестры не тёрлись поблизости, они со Стивом почти не были одни. И даже когда его наконец выпустили, о приватности оставалось только мечтать. Стиву удалось выбить себе увольнительную на несколько дней, пока Баки всё ещё был в отпуске по болезни. Они нашли небольшую гостиницу на побережье, вдали от любопытных глаз, и предвкушение будоражило Баки, но он начинал беспокоиться, не отменился ли отпуск Стива. 

Баки снова посмотрел на часы и достал из потайного отделения бумажника потрёпанную фотографию Стива. Произошедшие перемены всё ещё ошеломляли. Стив обмолвился об этом в письмах, но не раскрывал деталей, а по пути из Австрии рассказал всё, и Баки никак не мог поверить и половине его рассказа. Когда он закрывал глаза, то снова видел тощего мальчишку, которого оставил в Бруклине. 

_– Да брось, дай мне посмотреть, – проурчал Баки, целуя шею Стива._

_– Мне неловко, – слабо оттолкнул его Стив._

_– Ты о чём? – уточнил Баки. – Ты переодевался при мне миллион раз. Что такого неловкого в том, чтобы снять ещё немного одежды?_

_– Каждый раз, когда я принимаю душ после физкультуры, парни смотрят на меня, словно я цирковой уродец. – Он окинул взглядом своё хрупкое тело и перевёл взгляд на обнажённого Баки. – Ты выглядишь так, что я просто… – он осёкся и застенчиво скрестил руки на груди._

_Баки отвёл его руки._

_– А мне неважно, как выглядишь ты. Это ты, и меня волнует только это. – Он склонился и нежно поцеловал Стива. – Если ты не готов, мы подождём. Я просто хочу быть с тобой._

_Стив посмотрел на него горящими глазами._

_– Нет, я готов._

_Баки опёрся спиной о кровать, наблюдая и взволнованно покусывая губу, пока Стив снимал штаны и трусы. Он замер, бросив взгляд на Баки, и тот одобрительно кивнул, ёрзая в предвкушении. Стив глубоко вздохнул и уронил бельё на пол. Баки почувствовал, что у него отвисла челюсть._

_Стив поспешно прикрылся ладонями, хоть и не смог полностью спрятать свой член._

_– Вот именно так они на меня и смотрят!_

_– Неудивительно! Он же огромный! – воскликнул Баки._

_Стив посмотрел на член Баки, потом на свой._

_– Разве?_

_– Самый большой из всех, что я видел. – Баки терзал зубами губу, думая, что сказать, – Стив и так был не слишком высокого мнения о своей внешности. Не в силах перестать думать о том, где сейчас окажется эта штука, Баки выдавил улыбку. – Кажется, не такой уж ты и малыш._

Баки отвинтил крышку с фляжки. Стив больше не был тем парнем, что остался в Бруклине, но перемены в нём радовали Баки. К новому телу ещё придётся привыкать, но новая манера держаться вызывала у Баки улыбку. Стив был здоров и уверен в себе, как Баки всегда хотел. Его маленький возлюбленный уже не был маленьким. Мир наконец увидел Стива таким, каким он был на самом деле. 

Дверная ручка повернулась, и Баки машинально потянулся за ножом в кармане кителя. Прежде чем он достал нож, вошёл Стив и, заперев за собой, уставился на Баки. 

Баки закрыл фляжку и выпрямился. 

– Кажется, ты сказал, что будешь через… 

Стив шагнул вперёд и заткнул его голодным поцелуем. Баки позволил себе утонуть в сильных объятиях Стива. Это было странно – запрокидывать голову для поцелуя, но когда он закрыл глаза, ощущения оказались прежними. Стив отстранился и устроил ладони на талии Баки. 

– Я не одну неделю этого ждал. 

Баки протянул руку и коснулся его лица. 

– Я выгляжу настолько непривычно? – спросил Стив. 

– Есть немного, – признался Баки. 

Он отступил на шаг и дотронулся до груди Стива. Облизал губы, расстегнул на нём китель, стянул и отбросил в кресло. Стив быстро расправился с пуговицами рубашки и позволил ей упасть на пол, стащил через голову нижнюю майку. Баки начал заводиться, глядя на его обнажённый торс. 

Стив прикрылся одной рукой, нервно кусая губы, и Баки с улыбкой потянул его к себе. Это по-прежнему был его Стив, застенчивый парень, в которого он влюбился много лет назад. Он поднёс его ладонь к губам и посмотрел в глаза. 

– Я боялся, что перестану нравиться тебе, – признался Стив. – Я знаю, ты любил меня таким, каким я был. 

– Ты мне нравишься. – твёрдо сказал Баки. – Тощий или гора мышц, неважно. Даже когда нам стукнет по сто лет и мы оба станем седыми и морщинистыми, ты будешь красавчиком.

– Запомни эту мысль, а пока…. я всегда хотел кое-что попробовать.

Стив подхватил Баки на руки, и они уставились друг на друга, оба одинаково удивлённые. 

– Насколько ты вообще силён? – уточнил Баки. 

– Понятия не имею. У меня не было подходящей возможности проверить. 

Он отнёс Баки на кровать и уложил на спину. Скинул обувь и оседлал его бёдра, принимаясь расстёгивать рубашку. Баки негромко заворчал, когда Стив придавил его всем своим весом. Он стал почти в два раза тяжелее и явно превосходил Баки на пару фунтов. Баки скользнул ладонями по рельефным мышцам на руках Стива, пока ловкие пальцы расправлялись с пуговицами. Каждая часть тела Стива казалась больше. Он был не только сильнее, он стал выше, его плечи стали шире. Ноги длиннее, и – Баки был уверен – ладони тоже стали крупнее. 

Стив разделался с рубашкой. Баки выпутался из неё, пока Стив возился с его штанами. Когда он потянул их вниз, в голове Баки вспыхнула тревожная мысль. Стив стал больше почти везде. А его член тоже вырос? Он и раньше был для Баки слишком большим. И что делать, если он стал ещё больше? Баки научился расслаблять горло, так что он не подавится, но у него давно не было практики. Он надеялся, что Стив всё поймёт.

Стив стянул с Баки бельё и склонился, надеваясь ртом на член. Баки застонал, дрожа, пока Стив ласкал языком головку. Он пытался расслабиться и наслаждаться лаской, но продолжал думать о Стиве. Ему потребовались годы, но он всё же научился ладить с его размером. Но что прикажете делать, если он вдруг не поместится у него во рту? 

Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Стив достал баночку из кармана, открутил крышку и зачерпнул что-то. Баки застыл, когда в него толкнулся скользкий палец. Он откинулся на спину, изо всех сил стараясь расслабить мышцы – после долгих месяцев разлуки он был узким, но Стив всегда действовал осторожно. И Баки чувствовал облегчение от того, что ему не нужно отсасывать Стиву прямо сейчас. Стив всегда знал, сколько Баки может принять, так что если он стал длиннее, то позаботится о том, чтобы не входить слишком глубоко. Баки заворчал, когда Стив добавил ещё один палец. Неважно, насколько Стив аккуратен, завтра Баки будет больно сидеть. 

У Баки перехватило дыхание. А если он стал толще? Он вообще влезет? Баки закрыл глаза и попытался дышать, пока Стив работал пальцами, нежно растягивая тугие мышцы. Он хотел Стива. Они так долго были далеко друг от друга, а на ближайшее время это их единственная возможность побыть вдвоём. Ему просто нужно потерпеть. Он не собирался упускать свой шанс. 

Стив протолкнул в него третий палец. Баки почувствовал отголосок боли и распахнул глаза, садясь и отталкивая Стива. 

– Хватит, я не могу. 

– Что не так? – обиженно посмотрел Стив. 

– Мне надо его увидеть, – потребовал Баки. 

– Кого? 

– Твой агрегат!

– Ты его видел, – напомнил Стив. 

– Допустим, но всё остальное у тебя раздулось как воздушный шарик, – возразил Баки. Он в жизни никогда не расслабится, если продолжит думать про неестественно огромный член Стива, разрывающий его пополам. Ему нужно было знать, прямо сейчас. 

Стив спокойно поднялся и, избавившись от остатков одежды, уселся обратно на кровать возле Баки. 

– Видишь? Не о чем беспокоиться. 

Баки склонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее. 

– Он меньше стал? 

Стив взволнованно посмотрел вниз. 

– А он выглядит меньше? 

Баки обхватил его ладонью, медленно двинул вверх-вниз пару раз. Совершенно не отличалось от его воспоминаний.

– Нет, наверное, он просто стал пропорциональнее по отношению к остальному тебе. 

– Думаю, это единственное, что не изменилось, – рассмеялся Стив. – Будь уверен, неудобств он тебе не доставит. 

Баки потёр щёку. 

– Глаза тоже не изменились. Всё те же, в которые я когда-то влюбился. 

Стив опрокинул его на постель и впился в его рот грубым поцелуем. 

– Прости, если завтра тебе будет немного больно, но я больше не могу терпеть, – он торопливо смазал член и толкнулся в Баки с низким стоном. – Господи, как я по тебе скучал. 

Баки охнул, цепляясь за одеяло. Ему нужно было привыкнуть. Было немного неприятно, но он скучал по ощущению Стива внутри. Скучал по этим моментам, когда мир словно исчезал и оставались только они двое. Стив обхватил ладонью его член, медленно лаская и дожидаясь, пока Баки расслабится. Баки чувствовал, как Стив дрожит, сдерживаясь, и вздрогнул сам, когда влажный от смазки палец Стива проехался по головке. 

– Я готов, – пробормотал он. Ему всё ещё было неприятно, но Стив бы больше не выдержал. 

Стив кивнул. Он выходил и снова толкался внутрь в медленном ровном ритме. Баки сгрёб одеяло и заставил себя открыть глаза. Если он зажмурится, то будет видеть парня, который остался дома, в Бруклине. Хорошо это или плохо, но сейчас Стив другой. Ему придётся к этому привыкнуть. 

Негромко застонав, Стив ускорился, осторожно толкаясь немного дальше. Баки заорал, когда член Стива проехался по той точке внутри, которая всегда заставляла его терять контроль. Ухмыльнувшись, Стив снова толкнулся, сильнее. Баки выгнулся, вскрикнув, весь дискомфорт отступил под сотрясающими его тело волнами наслаждения. Со следующим мощным толчком Баки кончил, запачкав живот Стива. Стив замер на мгновение, давая ему выдохнуть, и продолжил. Он скользнул ладонью под бёдра Баки, слегка приподнимая его, а второй рукой упёрся в спинку кровати. Удерживая взгляд Баки, Стив двигался всё резче и глубже, его пальцы впивались в ягодицу Баки, пока он приближался к самой грани. Со сдавленным стоном он кончил и рухнул на Баки. 

Тот крепко обнял его, целуя его и успокаивая дыхание. Ему хотелось удержать это мгновение. Жизнь вечно умудрялась найти способ разлучить их, но сейчас Стив здесь, рядом, и Баки собирался наслаждаться этим как можно дольше. 

– И как это было? – спросил Стив.

– Слишком быстро. 

– В следующий раз будет дольше. – Стив отлип от него и взял полотенце, приводя их в порядок и снова укладываясь рядом. – Дай мне минуту передохнуть и можем попробовать ещё разок. 

– Как думаешь, сколько раз ты теперь можешь? – спросил Баки, устраивая голову на его груди. 

– Зависит от тебя, – отозвался Стив. – Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? 

Баки вздохнул. 

– Ты так спрашиваешь, будто у меня есть выбор. Последний раз повторяю, я люблю тебя, я хочу протрахаться с тобой всю следующую неделю. И меня весьма заводит, как ты вжимаешь меня в постель. 

Стив заинтересованно посмотрел на него. 

– Если ты кому-нибудь разболтаешь, что я это сказал, я тебя до смерти изобью, – прорычал Баки. 

Стив усмехнулся и перекатился, придавливая его к кровати. 

– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.


End file.
